Paragon
by TheSmallestElf
Summary: Lillith Evans and her all female quidditch team are making trouble for James Potter and the Marauders. James has come to a realisation of how he feels for Lillith, but what can he do when she's already taken?


Author: TheSmallestElf  
  
Chapter: 1/?  
  
Disclaimer: Most characters and places belong to J.K.Rowling. Plot is entirely my own. No money is being made from this work.  
  
Dedications: This is dedicated to Barbie and Minty, the kEwLi3z!!!11!1 because I love them greatly and hope they never change.  
  
Author's Note: Well. Basically, read and review. All reviews are appreciated, though flames will be used and given to Jake to burn down his Mother's house. A different approach to the typical Lily/James story, hopefully. This was meant to be different. Pointing out small discrepencies in the story will only be a waste of your time. As I mentioned, reviews are appreciated, as they motivate me more and get the chapters to you quicker. I currently have food poisoning, so the chances of quicker chapters is higher if I get reviews to know you like it.  
  
Regards,  
  
-The Smallest Elf  
  
...  
  
Rita Skeeter opened her dusty, old notebook and blew away the dust. This was an unusual event for Ms. Skeeter, as she normally wrote the notes then wrote the articles the next day, the notes then discarded. Not these notes, however. These notes were those from when she was just a young student at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. An era when she wandered the dark, cold halls, and walked down the changing stairways. An era when the two greatest forces in Wizarding History would clash, and the generations in the future would praise a mere baby. The era of the Marauders and the Lightening....  
  
....  
The Marauders.  
  
James Potter. Gryffindor 4th Year. Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Pompous prat. Known for dating more than one girl at a time.  
  
Sirius Black. Gryffindor 4th Year. Beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Often a self-righteous twat, but with a good sense of humour. Currently dating Calandra Cilian.  
  
Remus Lupin. Gryffindor 4th Year. Manager for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Generally a quiet, studious boy. Close friend of the Ravenclaw Lightening.  
  
Peter Pettigrew. Gryffindor 4th Year. Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Quite an attractive boy, though not very popular. Currently dating Lillith Evans  
  
The Lightening.  
  
Lillith Evans. Ravenclaw 3rd Year. Seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. Top of all her classes. Known for her vicious beauty. Currently dating Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Calandra Cilian. Ravenclaw 3rd Year. Chaser for the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. Outspoken, violent girl with a passion for words. Currently dating Sirius Black.  
  
Melody Vanaletto. Ravenclaw 3rd Year. Keeper for the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. Known for cursing first and asking questions later. Well known crush of James Potter in 2nd Year.  
  
Aurora Lorus. Ravenclaw 3rd Year. Beater for Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. Quiet girl with odd violet eyes and platinum white hair. Identical twin to Aurelia.  
  
Aurelia Lorus. Ravenclaw 3rd Year. Beater for Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. Personality similar to her twin sister's, though quieter and less prone to anger.  
  
...  
  
James Potter stood on the Quidditch Pitch, his black, messy hair tossed about further by the strong winds, his cheeks red from the bitter cold and the anticipated ordeal between himself and a certain red-haired Ravenclaw with attitude.  
  
Lillith Evans, flanked by her all female quidditch team, walked over to James Potter and the Gryffindors, smirking slightly.  
  
"Hello Potter", Lillith said, not smiling at all, with a hint of malice in her voice. Calandra, Melody, Aurora and Aurelia standing beside her, their dark blue and bronze Ravenclaw quidditch robes buffeted by the breeze.  
  
"Evans, what are you doing on our pitch?" James glared at Lillith, who laughed a little, breaking the attempted intimidating facade of the Gryffindor Seeker.  
  
"Darling, today is a Thursday evening, therefore making it a Ravenclaw quidditch pitch" ,Lillith smirked again at James, whose jaw dropped and face burned red with embarrassment, "Maybe you should learn your days of the week. Thursday comes right after Wednesday and right before Friday."  
  
There was an amused laughter among the Ravenclaw team, and even amongst most of the Gryffindors. Peter Pettigrew strolled over to Lillith and put a casual arm around her shoulders.  
  
"LilyDear, it isn't James' fault he doesn't remember what day it is. I think he's still a little concussed from the beating Aurora and Aurelia gave him last week when they hit him with the bludger.. and their bats"  
  
Lillith smiled and pecked Peter on the cheek, "Maybe you're right, Peter.. Well, it is a little cold tonight and I'm afraid your team does need as much practise as it can get. Otherwise I'm afraid we'll kick your arse again next game."  
  
Peter grinned and walked back over to his teamates, most glaring at him. Some with envy, some with genuine hatred of consorting with the enemy. James was a mixture of both, and Sirius was too busy pulling faces behind James' back. James frowned at the Ravenclaws and regained his dignity.  
  
"Well, if you're not staying, then leave", James said, attempting to show his authority and failing completely.  
  
"If we're not staying, what other choice do we have? Come on, let's go before some of his stupidity rubs off on us. I'll see you later Peter. I hope Remus feels better soon." And with a final contemptuous look, Lillith and her Ravenclaw team left the pitch, still with their dignity and pride, and feeling that they had once again beat the Gryffindors.  
  
James looked at the ground for a moment and tried to clear his mind of the anger he felt for Lillith Evans. Flying with an angry mind is not recommended for quidditch practise.  
  
"Alright everyone! Back on your brooms! We have the pitch and we're going to practise hard! We're not going to get beaten again this week! Mount! Go!", James barked and everyone obeyed begrudgingly and started their routines.  
  
...  
  
1 hour and a 1/2 passed since the conflict with the Ravenclaws, and James flopped back, exhausted on his bed, muddy, tired, and still full of resentment for Lillith Evans and her undefeatable and smart team.  
  
"I hate Lillith Evans", James said, his black fringe flopping infront of his eyes. Sirius sat on the edge of the bed beside James'.  
  
"We know, Prongs. You've been saying that from all the way from the quidditch pitch to the broomshed, then back up here. Get over it, man. She was right, though. Thursday *does* come between Wednesday and Saturday."  
  
"I know that Padfoot! She made a fool out of me! She's always doing it! And she enjoys doing it! I hate it and I hate her!", James shouted and went red in the face. Sirius frowned.  
  
"Prongs, calm down.. She's just a 3rd year. Why are you letting her get under your skin so much?" Sirius shifted to sit next to James on the bed with a concerned look on his face for his best friend. James sighed.  
  
"Padfoot, I can't help it. I don't know why she gets under my skin so easily.. If she wasn't so pretty and smart it wouldn't affect me", James said, shaking his head in defeat. Sirius' eyes widened in realisation.  
  
"Prongs... You don't like her... Do you?", Sirius asked, carefully wording it and watching James' facial changes as he asked.  
  
"I.. Er.. Well...", James stuttered as Peter Pettigrew walked into the room, smiling happily with a hint of lipgloss on his cheek.  
  
"What did I miss? Don't tell me I interrupted a little manly heart-to-heart between you two?", Peter said with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
"Well... No. It was nothing important." James brushed the hair out of his eyes and sat up. Sirius looked away from James and sighed inwardly at Peter's unwanted visit.  
  
"Oh good. I just popped in to pick up something for Lily that I bought for her in Hogsmede... I really think I love her, you guys. You don't don't see the nice side of her that I do. She's beautiful, graceful, talented, wonderful... You should really get to know her better. You'd like her."  
  
Peter smiled and picked up a single white rose off his bedside cabinet and walked out with it. James turned to Sirius with a look that could only mean trouble. Sirius looked horrified.  
  
"Whatever it is, Prongs, no. Bad idea"  
  
"No, Wormtail was right. I should get to know her better.. Much better. I want to know everything about her...", James smiled and Sirius shook his head.  
  
"Muchos bad idea, Jimmy ol' pal. Stalking girls is not the way to get their affections, particuarly if they're already attached to another marauder. Pick a different girl to be obsessed with. Lillith is off limits", Sirius said seriously.  
  
"We'll see about that...", James said, trailing off in thought.  
  
...  
  
Author's Note: Well, that was the first chapter. Please review to let me know whether you liked it or not. More reviews= Quicker chapters. Your reviews count to me. Thankyou. Anonymous reviews are welcome. If you haven't reviewed before, it's simple. Just click on the box and a small window will pop up quickly and you type in your review. It's easy and it makes authors feel as if their work is appreciated. 


End file.
